victorianlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mackayzine
Welcome Ingredients: *2 lemons *1 stick of margirine *2 cups of flour *1/4 cup brown suger *1 1/2 cup suger *1 package of yeast *1 cup of milk *1 tbs. of baking powder Directions:This is the simplest recipie i have ever read. But if you try it I garantee a delicious piece of pie. Mix ingredients in large bowl. Place to rise in warm spot for 1 hour. Place into a greased pan and put into pre-heated oven at 350 degrees. Let cook for 25 minutes or until golden brown. http://recipes.epicurean.com/recipe/11414/lemon-chess-pie.html http://www.housemouse.net/hkitch6.htm#recipe VANILLA CREAM BISCUITS. -- Prepare the batter precisely as directed above for apricot biscuits. Dip it into a pastry bag and press out upon a buttered baking-sheet, forming about fifty little round biscuits, shape of macaroons. Sprinkle lightly with powdered sugar and bake in a quick oven for about twelve minutes; then lift them from the pan (using a broad-bladed knife) and lay them upside down upon a fresh, clean towel. Make a small, circular cavity, about half an inch in diameter, in the center of each, using a narrow-pointed, very thin-bladed knife, and it must be very sharp. Fill the cavities with the vanilla cream; have ready a glaze preparation as given for glazing apricot biscuits. Fasten the biscuits together by twos, converting them into little ball-shaped biscuits. Brush the under edges of one with the glaze and lay the other quickly upon it to make them adhere. When all are done, begin with the first and glaze their entire surface. http://www.softmemories.com/HeirloomRecipes/1800s.htm piero zaccarelli In this wikia I will provide some recipes of the 1860's, so you can have an awesome launch or dinner with your family or nearest friends. First of all, the entree, an amazin "Oyster soup": You will need some ingredients (3 quarts of oysters, 3 onions chopped up, 2 or 3 slices of lean ham, pepper, salt, 4 spoonsful of flour, 2 gills of rich cream, yelks of 6 new laid eggs. After u know this, all you have to do is: wash and drain two quarts of oysters, put them on with three quarts of water, the onions, ham, pepper and salt; boil it till reduced one-half, strain it through a sieve, return the liquid into the pot, put in one quart of fresh oysters, boil it till they are sufficiently done, and thicken the soup with the flour, cream, and the yelks beaten well; boil it a few minutes after the thickening is put in. Take care that it does not curdle, and that the flour is not in lumps; serve it up with the last oysters that were put in. If the flavour of thyme be agreeable, you may put in a little, but take care that it does not boil in it long enough to discolour the soup. (salt, pepper, onion, thyme, parsley, cellery tops, or seed pounded, and some carrots cut small, strew the pieces of beef over, cover it with water, let it stew very gently till perfectly done, take out the round, strain the gravy, let it stand to be cold, take off the grease carefully, beat the whites of four eggs, mix a little water with them, put them to the gravy, let it boil till it looks clear, strain it, and when cold, put it over the beef. After this, you can prepare an amazing main course, the "Beef A-la-Daube". This course is very easy to make, because you only need a beef, and some instructions to prepare it. So, get a round of beef, lard it well, and put it in a Dutch oven; cut the meat from a shin of beef, or any coarse piece in thin slices, put round the sides and over the top some slices of bacon, salt, pepper, onion, thyme, parsley, cellery tops, or seed pounded, and some carrots cut small, strew the pieces of beef over, cover it with water, let it stew very gently till perfectly done, take out the round, strain the gravy, let it stand to be cold, take off the grease carefully, beat the whites of four eggs, mix a little water with them, put them to the gravy, let it boil till it looks clear, strain it, and when cold, put it over the beef. And finally, something sweet to end the dinner, the dessert, you will prepare the famous "Apple pie". First of all, you will needs those ingredients: ripe apples, powdered sugar, rose water, cloves and crust. After u have those ingredients you can start making your amazing apple pie, you have to put a crust in the bottom of a dish, put on it a layer of ripe apples, pared and sliced thin; then a layer of powdered sugar; do this alternately till the dish is full; put in a few tea-spoonsful of rose water and some cloves; put on a crust and bake it. http://www.vintagerecipes.net/books/virginia_housewife/<--- source http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKvpX8lIWgY<--- apple pie video http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Daube_of_beef.jpg <--- beef "A-la-Daube" http://es.fotolia.com/id/27331018<--- Oystersoup Joaquín Rubio